Create A Cat: Dawn of the Storm
by Blazingstar of ThunderClan
Summary: -ON HIATUS.- Spots still open! Please submit!
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, I've done one of these already, but this one is for an entirely different story that I was inspired with just a few days ago. :)**

**Please, read and follow the rules about cats you submit. They're not too complicated. :)**

Rules:

1. Please don't submit more than fifteen cats at once.

2. If you submit a kit, submit its parents too, or tell me that its orphaned for whatever reason. If not, then I'll decide its parents, or come up with a different backstory for it. And don't give me a mother without a father for her kits unless something happened to the father, or vice versa.

3. I'll decide the mate of your cat if you don't submit one. That is, if it's older than an apprentice.

4. Please don't use weird color names, like Green. But other color names are good, like Brown or Yellow or Black or whatever. And don't tell me that Greenkit was named for its eye color - kits' eyes are closed when they're named!

5. Again about names - please don't use names that cats don't even know, like Crystal or Comet or Bronze or something like that. And don't use names that queens would never name their kits, like Fallen or Broken, unless there's a reason for it - a reason that showed right from birth. But if the cats were renamed, then unusual names like Halftail are fine. :)

6. Oh yeah, and there are a few spots in the allegiances that are taken, so make sure that you don't submit characters for those spots, and don't submit any mates for the already-existing characters either.

Okay, that's it for the rules.

Here's the form for you to fill out!

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Clan:**

**Appearance: (including eye color)**

**Age: (in moons - the cats will be listed by seniority)**

**Rank:**

**Personality/Traits:**

**Family/Mate: (optional)**

**Any Other Facts: (optional)**

So submit lots of cats! :) Thanks!

By the way, the mains are already chosen, but there's definitely still room for secondary characters.

~Blazingstar

* * *

Here are the available spots:

**THUNDERCLAN**

Leader: **Ravenstar** - pure black she-cat with amber eyes, formerly a kittypet

Deputy: open

Medicine Cat: open

Warriors:

**Goldenstripe - **large golden tabby tom with emerald eyes, formerly a rogue cat

**Breezeheart **- tortoiseshell she-cat with hazel eyes, formerly a kittypet

**Foxpelt** - reddish-ginger she-cat with blue eyes, formerly a rogue cat

6-11 open

Apprentices:

**Hawkpaw **- large dark brown tom with bright yellow eyes, formerly a kittypet

1-4 open

Queens:

2-3 open

Kits:

up to 4 per queen

Elders:

2-3 open

**.**

**WINDCLAN**

Leader: open

Deputy: open

Medicine Cat: open

Warriors:

10-15 open

Apprentices:

2-5 open

Queens:

2-3 open

Kits:

up to 4 per queen

Elders:

2-3 open

**.**

**RIVERCLAN**

Leader: **Dawnstar** - light ginger she-cat with a white underbelly and blue eyes

Deputy: **Whitefang** - pure white tom with dark yellow eyes

Medicine Cat: open

Warriors:

**Stormclaw** - dark stormy gray tom with green eyes

9-14 open

Apprentices:

2-5 open

Queens:

2-3 open

Kits:

up to 4 per queen

Elders:

2-3 open

**.**

**SHADOWCLAN**

Leader: open

Deputy: open

Medicine Cat: open

Warriors:

10-15 open

Apprentices:

2-5 open

Queens:

2-3 open

Kits:

up to 4 per queen

Elders:

2-3 open


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys/girls are awesome. :) So many cats were submitted in one day! Thanks! :)**

**By the way, there's this really weird thing going on with my account where it only rarely lets me post stuff for my stories. Don't ask me why, cuz I have NO idea... So, the updates for this definitely won't be as often as I'd like.**

**Anyway, more cats are still needed! :) Oh yeah, and I'm thinking about giving you guys a special preview of the story - that is, showing you the super-short prologue. Do you want me to? :)**

**~Blazingstar**

* * *

**THUNDERCLAN**

Leader: **Ravenstar** - pure black she-cat with amber eyes, formerly a kittypet

Deputy: **Talonstrike** - light brown tom with darker tabby stripes and blue eyes

Medicine Cat: **Rainstorm **- silver-and-gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

_Apprentice: Mousepaw_

Warriors:

**Goldenstripe - **large golden tabby tom with emerald eyes, formerly a rogue cat

**Breezeheart **- tortoiseshell she-cat with hazel eyes, formerly a kittypet

**Brownthroat **- large light brown tom with a darker brown throat and chest, and amber eyes, formerly a loner

**Foxpelt** - reddish-ginger she-cat with blue eyes, formerly a rogue cat

6-11 open

Apprentices:

******Pebblepaw - **light golden she-cat with a dark brown throat and chest; pale blue eyes

******Mousepaw **- small light brown tom with white paws and amber eyes

******Meadowpaw** - pretty light golden she-cat with a white chest, paws, and underbelly; deep chocolate-brown eyes

**Hawkpaw **- large dark brown tom with bright yellow eyes, formerly a kittypet

**Blizzardpaw** - brown tom with splashes of white, and blue eyes

FULL

Queens:

**Snowfeather** - gorgeous snow-white she-cat with long fur and emerald eyes (mother of Talonstrike's kits: Otterkit, Icekit, and Petalkit)

1-2 open

Kits:

**Otterkit **- dark brown she-cat with a white chest and green eyes

**Icekit **- white she-cat with blue-green eyes

**Petalkit **- brown she-cat with white paws and ice-blue eyes

up to 4 per queen

Elders:

2-3 open

**.**

**WINDCLAN**

Leader: **Featherstar** - light gray she-cat with white paws and pale blue eyes

Deputy: **Swiftfoot **- long-limbed dark gray tom with intense green eyes

Medicine Cat: **Hollylight **- pretty silver she-cat with emerald-green eyes and white forepaws

_Apprentice: Brooksong_

Warriors:

**Hawkstorm **- black tom with a gray underbelly and paws, and dark green eyes

**Mistflight **- light gray tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Shadowstorm **- jet-black tom wit brown paws and amber eyes

**Shadowheart **- dark gray tabby tom with a white underbelly and chest, with bright green eyes

**Silverwing **- sleek silver-gray she-cat with darker flecks and bright blue eyes

**Snowheart **- snow-white tabby tom with gray streaks and bright blue eyes

4-9 open

Apprentices:

**Brooksong** - pretty black, brown, and white calico she-cat with dark blue eyes

1-4 open

Queens:

**Dapplesun **- pale golden she-cat with dapples of golden-brown; amber eyes (mother of Shadowheart's kits: Fernkit, Breezekit, and Russetkit)

1-2 open

Kits:

**Fernkit **- brown she-cat with a white chest and underbelly; beautiful green eyes

**Breezekit **- dark gray tabby tom with stormy-blue eyes

**Russetkit **- dark brown she-cat with hazel eyes

up to 4 per queen

Elders:

2-3 open

**.**

**RIVERCLAN**

Leader: **Dawnstar** - light ginger she-cat with a white underbelly and blue eyes

Deputy: **Whitefang** - pure white tom with dark yellow eyes

Medicine Cat: open

Warriors:

**Riverstream **- cream-and-gray she-cat with dark amber eyes

**Stormclaw** - dark stormy gray tom with green eyes

**Sandpelt** - creamy-brown tom with a white-tipped tail and paws; green eyes

**Leopardclaw **- black she-cat with bright green eyes

**Oakbreeze** - silver tom with a black spot over one of his brown eyes

**Silvermoon** - silver she-cat with black dapples and yellow eyes

4-9 open

Apprentices:

2-5 open

Queens:

2-3 open

Kits:

up to 4 per queen

Elders:

**Leafshine** - dark gray tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

1-2 open

**.**

**SHADOWCLAN**

Leader: **Midnightstar** - dark black tom with white paws and very dark amber eyes

Deputy: open

Medicine Cat: open

Warriors:

**Darkpelt **- black tom with green eyes

**Bumblestripe** - long-haired white-and-cream she-cat with dark amber eyes

8-13 open

Apprentices:

**Moonpaw** - silver-gray she-cat with a white tail-tip and ear-tips; amber eyes

1-4 open

Queens:

**Berryclaw** - white she-cat with dark ginger patches and blue eyes (mother of Midnightstar's kits: Swampkit and Scarkit; also nursing Ivykit and Ashkit)

1-2 open

Kits:

**Swampkit** - mossy-brown tom with one green eye and one brown eye

**Scarkit** - light brown she-cat with a black tail and paws, and very dark amber eyes; has vivid scars criss-crossing down her back

**Ivykit** - pretty silver she-cat with black ears and white paws; minty-green eyes

**Ashkit **- smoky gray she-cat with amber eyes

up to 4 per queen

Elders:

2-3 open


	3. Chapter 3

THANKS FOR ALL YOUR KITTIES! I REALLY APPRECIATE YOU SUBMITTING THEM! :)

I still need some more, though... :) If your character is not listed here, it's probably because their name didn't make sense, or you didn't give me enough information on them, or the spot you requested for them was taken and I couldn't fit their character in anywhere else.

But there were so many cats submitted that I might've accidentally skipped over yours, because I'm weird and I don't look at them in order, so resubmit your cat(s) if you think it's okay and the name and everything is good.

Oh, and I had to change some of your cats' rankings, because certain spots were already filled up.

A lot of you have been asking if your characters can be mains. Sorry, but I actually already have the mains decided... But other cats will be involved a lot, too; just not really main.

Please, submit more cats! :) And remember, fill out the form!

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Clan:**

**Appearance: (including eye color)**

**Age: (in moons - remember: 12 moons=1 year, the age of a new warrior)**

**Rank:**

**Personality/Traits:**

**Family/Mate: (optional)**

**Any Other Facts: (optional)**

~Blazingstar

* * *

**THUNDERCLAN**

Leader: **Ravenstar** - pure black she-cat with amber eyes, formerly a kittypet

Deputy: **Talonstrike** - light brown tom with darker tabby stripes and blue eyes

Medicine Cat: **Rainstorm **- silver-and-gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

_Apprentice: Mousepaw_

Warriors:

**Goldenstripe - **large golden tabby tom with emerald eyes, formerly a rogue cat

**Breezeheart **- tortoiseshell she-cat with hazel eyes, formerly a kittypet

**Iceblossom **- white she-cat with ice-blue eyes

**Forestpelt **- pure black tom with hazel eyes

**Brownthroat **- large light brown tom with a darker brown throat and chest; amber eyes; formerly a loner

**Foxpelt** - reddish-ginger she-cat with blue eyes, formerly a rogue cat

**Lakefur **- blue-gray she-cat with ice-blue eyes

**Chillfur **- white she-cat with black patches and ice-blue eyes

**Frozenclaw **- white tom with a dash of black on his chest and hazel eyes

**Snowflight **- pure white she-cat with ice-blue eyes

(1-5 open)

Apprentices:

******Pebblepaw - **light golden she-cat with a dark brown throat and chest; pale blue eyes

******Mousepaw **- small light brown tom with white paws and amber eyes

******Meadowpaw** - pretty light golden she-cat with a white chest, paws, and underbelly; deep chocolate-brown eyes

**Hawkpaw **- large dark brown tom with bright yellow eyes, formerly a kittypet

**Blizzardpaw** - brown tom with splashes of white; blue eyes

(FULL)

Queens:

**Snowfeather** - gorgeous snow-white she-cat with long fur and emerald eyes (mother of Talonstrike's kits: Otterkit, Icekit, and Petalkit)

(1-2 open)

Kits:

**Otterkit **- dark brown she-cat with a white chest and green eyes

**Icekit **- white she-cat with blue-green eyes

**Petalkit **- brown she-cat with white paws and ice-blue eyes

(up to 4 per queen)

Elders:

(2-3 open)

**.**

**WINDCLAN**

Leader: **Featherstar** - light gray she-cat with white paws and pale blue eyes

Deputy: **Swiftfoot **- long-limbed dark gray tom with intense green eyes

Medicine Cat: **Hollylight **- pretty silver she-cat with emerald-green eyes and white forepaws

_Apprentice: Brooksong_

Warriors:

**Hawkstorm **- black tom with a gray underbelly and paws, and dark green eyes

**Mistflight **- light gray tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Shadowstorm **- jet-black tom with brown paws and amber eyes

**Stormheart **- dark gray tabby tom with a white underbelly and chest, with bright green eyes

**Silverwing **- sleek silver-gray she-cat with darker flecks and bright blue eyes

**Snowheart **- snow-white tabby tom with gray streaks and bright blue eyes

(4-9 open)

Apprentices:

**Brooksong** - pretty black, brown, and white calico she-cat with dark blue eyes

(2-4 open)

Queens:

**Dapplesun **- pale golden she-cat with dapples of golden-brown; amber eyes (mother of Stormheart's kits: Fernkit, Breezekit, and Russetkit)

(1-2 open)

Kits:

**Fernkit **- brown she-cat with a white chest and underbelly; beautiful green eyes

**Breezekit **- dark gray tabby tom with stormy-blue eyes

**Russetkit **- dark brown she-cat with hazel eyes

(up to 4 per queen)

Elders:

(2-3 open)

**.**

**RIVERCLAN**

Leader: **Dawnstar** - light ginger she-cat with a white underbelly and blue eyes

Deputy: **Whitefang** - pure white tom with dark yellow eyes

Medicine Cat: **Mintheart** - pretty light gray tabby she-cat with a white chest and legs; pale green eyes

Warriors:

**Riverstream **- cream-and-gray she-cat with dark amber eyes

**Foxtail **- ginger tom with white paws and blue eyes

**Lionstrike **- golden-brown tom with pale gold dapples along his back and emerald-green eyes

**Silentbreeze **- pure white she-cat with green eyes

**Nightmist **- black she-cat with cream paws, a cream swirl along her tail, and yellow-gold eyes

**Stormclaw** - dark stormy-gray tom with green eyes

**Sandpelt** - creamy-brown tom with a white-tipped tail and paws; green eyes

**Leopardclaw **- black she-cat with bright green eyes

**Oakbreeze** - silver tom with a black spot over one of his brown eyes

**Silvermoon** - silver she-cat with black dapples and yellow eyes

(1-5 open)

Apprentices:

**Petalpaw **- small golden-brown tabby she-cat with petal-like cream markings and emerald-green eyes

**Leopardpaw **- dappled golden she-cat with cream paws and yellow-gold eyes.

**Smolderpaw **- black tom with a golden muzzle and chest; emerald-green eyes

**Waterpaw** - white tom with ginger tabby stripes and blue eyes

**Swimmingpaw** - white tom with ginger tabby stripes and green eyes

(2 open, preferably one tom and one she-cat)

Queens:

(2-3 open)

Kits:

(up to 4 per queen)

Elders:

**Leafshine** - dark gray tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

(1-2 open)

**.**

**SHADOWCLAN**

Leader: **Midnightstar** - dark black tom with white paws and very dark amber eyes

Deputy: **Tanglefur** - brown tom with messy fur and amber eyes

Medicine Cat: **Cherryheart **- ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

_Apprentice: Raggedpaw_

Warriors:

**Marshclaw **- brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

_Apprentice: Icepaw_

**Darkpelt **- black tom with green eyes

**Pinesting** - brown tabby tom with a spiky tail and yellow eyes

**Quailfeather **- dark brown she-cat with a splash of gold on her chest and blue eyes

**Ashear **- black tom with silver ears and green eyes

**Russetfur **- dark ginger she-cat with dark amber eyes

**Ravenwing** - black she-cat with one white paw and yellow eyes

_Apprentice: Shadowpaw_

**Flameheart** - ginger tom with a white chest and tail-tip; green eyes

_Apprentice: Lionpaw_

**Scorchfern **- dark brown she-cat with black legs and green eyes

**Ratclaw **- dark gray tom with amber eyes

**Petalfur **- white she-cat with golden ear-tips and light blue eyes

**Bumblestripe** - long-haired white-and-cream she-cat with dark amber eyes

**Whiteheart** - black she-cat with a heart-shaped white spot on her chest

**Nightfur **- long-haired pure black she-cat with green eyes

(FULL)

Apprentices:

**Moonpaw** - silver-gray she-cat with a white tail-tip and ear-tips; amber eyes

**Lionpaw **- golden tom with dark amber eyes

**Raggedpaw **- brown tabby she-cat with ragged fur and green eyes

**Shadowpaw **- black she-cat with brown eyes

**Icepaw **- white she-cat with light blue eyes

**Nightpaw** - black she-cat with gray spots and sky-blue eyes

(FULL)

Queens:

**Berryclaw** - white she-cat with dark ginger patches and blue eyes (mother of Midnightstar's kits: Swampkit and Scarkit; also nursing Ivykit and Ashkit)

**Tigerlily** - pretty gray she-cat with deep blue eyes (mother of Moonkit, Fogkit, and Nightkit)

(FULL)

Kits:

**Swampkit** - mossy-brown tom with one green eye and one brown eye

**Scarkit** - light brown she-cat with a black tail and paws, and very dark amber eyes; has vivid scars criss-crossing down her back

**Ivykit** - pretty silver she-cat with black ears and white paws; minty-green eyes

**Ashkit **- smoky gray she-cat with amber eyes

**Moonkit** - pure black she-cat with blue eyes

**Fogkit** - gray tom with green eyes

**Nightkit** - black tom with deep blue eyes

(FULL)

Elders:

**Sunfur** - ginger she-cat with green eyes

(1-2 open)


	4. Chapter 4

Whoa, that was a LOT of cats. :) Thank you for all the characters you've submitted!

There are still a few more spots left. And, please, don't submit any characters for the spots that are marked "(FULL)".

And, yes, the story that these characters will be used for will most likely be called "Dawn of the Storm". If you girls/guys want me to, I can post the prologue on here as a preview once all the spots are filled up.

**The Form-**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Clan:**

**Appearance: (including eye color)**

**Age: (in moons)**

**Rank:**

**Personality/Traits:**

**Family/Mate: (optional)**

**Any Other Facts: (optional)**

~Blazingstar

* * *

**THUNDERCLAN**

Leader: **Ravenstar** - pure black she-cat with amber eyes, formerly a kittypet

Deputy: **Talonstrike** - light brown tom with darker tabby stripes and blue eyes

Medicine Cat: **Rainstorm **- silver-and-gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

_Apprentice: Mousepaw_

Warriors:

**Goldenstripe - **large golden tabby tom with emerald eyes, formerly a rogue cat

**Breezeheart **- tortoiseshell she-cat with hazel eyes, formerly a kittypet

**Iceblossom **- white she-cat with ice-blue eyes

**Forestpelt **- pure black tom with hazel eyes

**Brownthroat **- large light brown tom with a darker brown throat and chest; amber eyes; formerly a loner

**Foxpelt** - reddish-ginger she-cat with blue eyes, formerly a rogue cat

**Whitefur **- snowy white tom with bright green eyes

**Lakefur **- blue-gray she-cat with ice-blue eyes

**Chillfur **- white she-cat with black patches and ice-blue eyes

**Frozenclaw **- white tom with a dash of black on his chest and hazel eyes

**Snowflight **- pure white she-cat with ice-blue eyes

(1-4 open)

Apprentices:

******Pebblepaw - **light golden she-cat with a dark brown throat and chest; pale blue eyes

******Mousepaw **- small light brown tom with white paws and amber eyes

******Meadowpaw** - pretty light golden she-cat with a white chest, paws, and underbelly; deep chocolate-brown eyes

**Hawkpaw **- large dark brown tom with bright yellow eyes, formerly a kittypet

**Blizzardpaw** - brown tom with splashes of white; blue eyes

(FULL)

Queens:

**Snowfeather** - gorgeous snow-white she-cat with long fur and emerald eyes (mother of Talonstrike's kits: Otterkit, Icekit, and Petalkit)

(1-2 open)

Kits:

**Otterkit **- dark brown she-cat with a white chest and green eyes

**Icekit **- white she-cat with blue-green eyes

**Petalkit **- brown she-cat with white paws and ice-blue eyes

(up to 4 per queen)

Elders:

(2-3 open)

**.**

**WINDCLAN**

Leader: **Featherstar** - light gray she-cat with white paws and pale blue eyes

Deputy: **Swiftfoot **- long-limbed dark gray tom with intense green eyes

Medicine Cat: **Hollylight **- pretty silver she-cat with emerald-green eyes and white forepaws

_Apprentice: Brooksong_

Warriors:

**Hawkstorm **- black tom with a gray underbelly and paws, and dark green eyes

**Mistflight **- light gray tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Breezeclaw **- dark gray tom with long curved claws and green eyes

**Shadowstorm **- jet-black tom with brown paws and amber eyes

**Stormheart **- dark gray tabby tom with a white underbelly and chest, with bright green eyes

******Flurryfoot** - silvery-gray she-cat with white paws and amber eyes

**Swifttalon - **brown-and-tan tom with amber eyes

**Silverwing **- sleek silver-gray she-cat with darker flecks and bright blue eyes

**Snowheart **- snow-white tabby tom with gray streaks and bright blue eyes

**Goldenstorm** - sand-colored she-cat with amber eyes

(1-5 open)

Apprentices:

**Brooksong** - pretty black, brown, and white calico she-cat with dark blue eyes (apprentice to the medicine cat)

**Brightpaw **- pretty pale ginger she-cat with bright green eyes

**Pouncepaw **- dark brown tom with green eyes

**Raypaw** - large tan tom with a silver tail, white paws, and amber eyes

**Violetpaw** - tiny black she-cat with cold blue eyes

(FULL)

Queens:

**Mistyshine **- misty gray she-cat with pretty blue eyes (mother of Breezeclaw's kits: Morningkit and Emberkit)

**Dapplesun **- pale golden she-cat with dapples of golden-brown; amber eyes (mother of Stormheart's kits: Fernkit, Breezekit, and Russetkit)

(FULL)

Kits:

**Morningkit **- pale cream she-cat with shy green eyes

**Emberkit **- pretty pale ginger she-cat, with dapples of darker ginger that look like embers; green eyes

**Fernkit **- brown she-cat with a white chest and underbelly; beautiful green eyes

**Breezekit **- dark gray tabby tom with stormy-blue eyes

**Russetkit **- dark brown she-cat with hazel eyes

(FULL)

Elders:

(2-3 open)

**.**

**RIVERCLAN**

Leader: **Dawnstar** - light ginger she-cat with a white underbelly and blue eyes

Deputy: **Whitefang** - pure white tom with dark yellow eyes

Medicine Cat: **Mintheart** - pretty light gray tabby she-cat with a white chest and legs; pale green eyes

Warriors:

**Riverstream **- cream-and-gray she-cat with dark amber eyes

**Foxtail **- ginger tom with white paws and blue eyes

**Lionstrike **- golden-brown tom with pale gold dapples along his back and emerald-green eyes

**Silentbreeze **- pure white she-cat with green eyes

**Nightmist **- black she-cat with cream paws, a cream swirl along her tail, and yellow-gold eyes

**Stormclaw** - dark stormy-gray tom with green eyes

**Swifttail **- large tom with short brown fur and yellow eyes

**Sandpelt** - creamy-brown tom with a white-tipped tail and paws; green eyes

**Leopardclaw **- black she-cat with bright green eyes

**Willowclaw **- dark gray tom with amber eyes

**Oakbreeze** - silver tom with a black spot over one of his brown eyes

**Silvermoon** - silver she-cat with black dapples and yellow eyes

(1-4 open)

Apprentices:

**Petalpaw **- small golden-brown tabby she-cat with petal-like cream markings and emerald-green eyes

**Leopardpaw **- dappled golden she-cat with cream paws and yellow-gold eyes.

**Smolderpaw **- black tom with a golden muzzle and chest; emerald-green eyes

**Waterpaw** - white tom with ginger tabby stripes and blue eyes

**Swimmingpaw** - white tom with ginger tabby stripes and green eyes

**Jaypaw** - sleek gray tom with black paws and a black-ringed tail; blue eyes

**Icepaw** - black she-cat with a white muzzle, paws, and tail-tip, with ice-blue eyes

(FULL)

Queens:

**Streamfeather **- long-haired silver she-cat with dark gray stripes and gray eyes (mother of Swifttail's kits: Hawkkit and Icekit)

**Leafheart **- lovely gray-brown tabby she-cat with green-gold eyes (mother of Whitefur of ThunderClan's kit: Dappledkit)

**Lilyheart** - small golden she-cat with light brown paws and deep blue eyes (pregnant with Willowclaw's kits)

(FULL)

Kits:

**Hawkkit **- short-haired brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Icekit **- long-haired white gray she-cat with deep blue eyes

**Dappledkit** - pretty white she-cat with gray-brown, tabby-patterned splashes on her back, on the sides of her face, and on her tail-tip; green-gold eyes

(FULL)

Elders:

**Leafshine** - dark gray tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

(1-2 open)

**.**

**SHADOWCLAN**

Leader: **Midnightstar** - dark black tom with white paws and very dark amber eyes

Deputy: **Tanglefur** - brown tom with messy fur and amber eyes

Medicine Cat: **Cherryheart **- ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

_Apprentice: Raggedpaw_

Warriors:

**Marshclaw **- brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

_Apprentice: Icepaw_

**Darkpelt **- black tom with green eyes

**Pinesting** - brown tabby tom with a spiky tail and yellow eyes

**Quailfeather **- dark brown she-cat with a splash of gold on her chest and blue eyes

**Ashear **- black tom with silver ears and green eyes

**Russetfur **- dark ginger she-cat with dark amber eyes

**Ravenwing** - black she-cat with one white paw and yellow eyes

_Apprentice: Shadowpaw_

**Flameheart** - ginger tom with a white chest and tail-tip; green eyes

_Apprentice: Lionpaw_

**Scorchfern **- dark brown she-cat with black legs and green eyes

**Ratclaw **- dark gray tom with amber eyes

**Petalfur **- white she-cat with golden ear-tips and light blue eyes

**Bumblestripe** - long-haired white-and-cream she-cat with dark amber eyes

**Whiteheart** - black she-cat with a heart-shaped white spot on her chest

**Nightfur **- long-haired pure black she-cat with green eyes

(FULL)

Apprentices:

**Moonpaw** - silver-gray she-cat with a white tail-tip and ear-tips; amber eyes

**Lionpaw **- golden tom with dark amber eyes

**Raggedpaw **- brown tabby she-cat with ragged fur and green eyes

**Shadowpaw **- black she-cat with brown eyes

**Icepaw **- white she-cat with light blue eyes

**Nightpaw** - black she-cat with gray spots and sky-blue eyes

(FULL)

Queens:

**Berryclaw** - white she-cat with dark ginger patches and blue eyes (mother of Midnightstar's kits: Swampkit and Scarkit; also nursing Ivykit and Ashkit)

**Tigerlily** - pretty gray she-cat with deep blue eyes (mother of Moonkit, Fogkit, and Nightkit)

(FULL)

Kits:

**Swampkit** - mossy-brown tom with one green eye and one brown eye

**Scarkit** - light brown she-cat with a black tail and paws, and very dark amber eyes; has vivid scars criss-crossing down her back

**Ivykit** - pretty silver she-cat with black ears and white paws; minty-green eyes

**Ashkit **- smoky gray she-cat with amber eyes

**Moonkit** - pure black she-cat with blue eyes

**Fogkit** - gray tom with green eyes

**Nightkit** - black tom with deep blue eyes

(FULL)

Elders:

**Sunfur** - ginger she-cat with green eyes

(1-2 open)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hi! :) Sorry for not updating in a while. School has kept me REALLY busy... I have to learn to speak in a flawless British accent! :) See, I'm doing a biography on J.K. Rowling, and I have to present to the class and speak as if I'm her, so I want to say everything in my presentation in a British accent... Whoops, sorry, you don't care, do you? :) Just felt like sharing. Anyway, sorry, but I wasn't able to use some of your cats, because almost all the spots are already full...

Also, I know this might sound a bit messed up because I dissed so many of your guys'/ girls' cats (due to full spots), but I have a request for you. I know it says that the spots for almost all Clan warriors are full, but that means the spots for NORMAL warriors... I need some evil warriors. :) Yes, I'm asking for you guys to PLEASE make me some kittypet-and-rogue-hating warriors for all the Clans except for ThunderClan. I'll only need a few, though. I need these cats to be somewhat stupid (well, at least not clever or quick-witted), but also strong, skilled in battle, ambitious, kittypet-hating, and believers that only Clanblood cats should be allowed in Clans. Okay? Please? Thanks!

But remember, spots for elders are also still open! And I don't need any evil elders! ;)

Oh, yeah, and I marked which cats are mains. There are only three, in RiverClan, although ThunderClan will also play a large role in the story.

So, submit cats! REMEMBER: KITTYPET-HATING, CLANBLOOD-SUPREMECIST, AMBITIOUS, STRONG, AND SOMEWHAT STUPID CATS ARE NEEDED FOR RIVERCLAN, WINDCLAN, AND SHADOWCLAN! :) And make these evil cats stand out! Make their names unique! Just don't call them anything like Deathgaze or Bloodyclaw or Skullbasher, please.

Oh, yeah, sorry for the long A/N, but I guess I should warn you guys... There will be murder involved in this story. Murder takes a large role in the plot, and any cats you submit have a chance of being killed off sometime in the fic, by another cat's claws. I actually already know a few cats that I think will very likely be murdered in this fic... So, yeah, just thought I should warn you. Hope you don't mind. :) It will only be rated T, though. Nothing too graphic.

Okay, bye-bye! Please submit cats! The prologue will be posted soon.

~Blazingstar

* * *

**THUNDERCLAN**

Leader: **Ravenstar** - pure black she-cat with amber eyes, formerly a kittypet

Deputy: **Talonstrike** - light brown tom with darker tabby stripes and blue eyes

Medicine Cat: **Rainstorm **- silver-and-gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

_Apprentice: Mousepaw_

Warriors:

**Goldenstripe - **large golden tabby tom with emerald eyes, formerly a rogue cat

**Breezeheart **- tortoiseshell she-cat with hazel eyes, formerly a kittypet

**Iceblossom **- white she-cat with ice-blue eyes

**Forestpelt **- pure black tom with hazel eyes

**Brownthroat **- large light brown tom with a darker brown throat and chest; amber eyes; formerly a loner

**Foxpelt** - reddish-ginger she-cat with blue eyes, formerly a rogue cat

**Whitefur **- snowy white tom with bright green eyes

**Lakefur **- blue-gray she-cat with ice-blue eyes

**Hawkstorm **- long-haired white tom

**Primrose **- pretty ginger tabby she-cat with brown eyes, formerly a kittypet

**Lightningclaw **- dark gold tom with lighter golden paws and tabby stripes; yellow-gold eyes

**Chillfur **- white she-cat with black patches and ice-blue eyes

**Frozenclaw **- white tom with a dash of black on his chest and hazel eyes

**Snowflight **- pure white she-cat with ice-blue eyes

(FULL)

Apprentices:

******Pebblepaw - **light golden she-cat with a dark brown throat and chest; pale blue eyes

******Mousepaw **- small light brown tom with white paws and amber eyes

******Meadowpaw** - pretty light golden she-cat with a white chest, paws, and underbelly; deep chocolate-brown eyes

**Hawkpaw **- large dark brown tom with bright yellow eyes, formerly a kittypet

**Blizzardpaw** - brown tom with splashes of white; blue eyes

(FULL)

Queens:

**Snowfeather** - gorgeous snow-white she-cat with long fur and emerald eyes (mother of Talonstrike's kits: Otterkit, Icekit, and Petalkit)

**Goldenlash** - small, light yellow tabby she-cat with amber eyes (mother of Frozenclaw's kits: Fallenkit, Spottedkit, Barkkit, and Flarekit)

(FULL)

Kits:

**Fallenkit **- light gray she-cat with black tabby stripes and green eyes

**Spottedkit **- large black-and-white splotched tom with amber eyes

**Barkkit **- large brown tom with a white underbelly, white paws, and green eyes

**Flarekit **- long-haired ginger she-cat with amber eyes

**Otterkit **- dark brown she-cat with a white chest and green eyes

**Icekit **- white she-cat with blue-green eyes

**Petalkit **- brown she-cat with white paws and ice-blue eyes

(FULL)

Elders:

(2-3 open)

**.**

**WINDCLAN**

Leader: **Featherstar** - light gray she-cat with white paws and pale blue eyes

Deputy: **Swiftfoot **- long-limbed dark gray tom with intense green eyes

Medicine Cat: **Hollylight **- pretty silver she-cat with emerald-green eyes and white forepaws

_Apprentice: Brooksong_

Warriors:

**Hawkstorm **- black tom with a gray underbelly and paws, and dark green eyes

**Mistflight **- light gray tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Breezeclaw **- dark gray tom with long curved claws and green eyes

**Shadowstorm **- jet-black tom with brown paws and amber eyes

**Stormheart **- dark gray tabby tom with a white underbelly and chest, with bright green eyes

******Flurryfoot** - silvery-gray she-cat with white paws and amber eyes

**Swifttalon - **brown-and-tan tom with amber eyes

**Silverwing **- sleek silver-gray she-cat with darker flecks and bright blue eyes

**Snowheart **- snow-white tabby tom with gray streaks and bright blue eyes

**Goldenstorm** - sand-colored she-cat with amber eyes

(1-5 open)

Apprentices:

**Brooksong** - pretty black, brown, and white calico she-cat with dark blue eyes (apprentice to the medicine cat)

**Brightpaw **- pretty pale ginger she-cat with bright green eyes

**Pouncepaw **- dark brown tom with green eyes

**Raypaw** - large tan tom with a silver tail, white paws, and amber eyes

**Violetpaw** - tiny black she-cat with cold blue eyes

(FULL)

Queens:

**Mistyshine **- misty gray she-cat with pretty blue eyes (mother of Breezeclaw's kits: Morningkit and Emberkit)

**Dapplesun **- pale golden she-cat with dapples of golden-brown; amber eyes (mother of Stormheart's kits: Fernkit, Breezekit, and Russetkit)

(FULL)

Kits:

**Morningkit **- pale cream she-cat with shy green eyes

**Emberkit **- pretty pale ginger she-cat, with dapples of darker ginger that look like embers; green eyes

**Fernkit **- brown she-cat with a white chest and underbelly; beautiful green eyes

**Breezekit **- dark gray tabby tom with stormy-blue eyes

**Russetkit **- dark brown she-cat with hazel eyes

(FULL)

Elders:

(2-3 open)

**.**

**RIVERCLAN**

Leader: **Dawnstar** - light ginger she-cat with a white underbelly and blue eyes **_(MAIN)_**

Deputy: **Whitefang** - pure white tom with dark yellow eyes **_(MAIN)_**

Medicine Cat: **Mintheart** - pretty light gray tabby she-cat with a white chest and legs; pale green eyes

Warriors:

**Riverstream **- cream-and-gray she-cat with dark amber eyes

**Foxtail **- ginger tom with white paws and blue eyes

**Lionstrike **- golden-brown tom with pale gold dapples along his back and emerald-green eyes

**Silentbreeze **- pure white she-cat with green eyes

**Nightmist **- black she-cat with cream paws, a cream swirl along her tail, and yellow-gold eyes

**Stormclaw** - dark stormy-gray tom with green eyes _**(MAIN)**_

**Swifttail **- large tom with short brown fur and yellow eyes

**Sandpelt** - creamy-brown tom with a white-tipped tail and paws; green eyes

**Leopardclaw **- black she-cat with bright green eyes

**Willowclaw **- dark gray tom with amber eyes

**Stormcall **- mottled dark gray, brown, and black tom with pale gray-blue eyes

**Rapidshade - **dark gray she-cat with a bluish back, paws, and ears; stunning blue eyes

**Oakbreeze** - silver tom with a black spot over one of his brown eyes

**Silvermoon** - silver she-cat with black dapples and yellow eyes

**Wavebreeze** - light gray tom with blue-green eyes

(FULL)

Apprentices:

**Petalpaw **- small golden-brown tabby she-cat with petal-like cream markings and emerald-green eyes

**Leopardpaw **- dappled golden she-cat with cream paws and yellow-gold eyes.

**Smolderpaw **- black tom with a golden muzzle and chest; emerald-green eyes

**Waterpaw** - white tom with ginger tabby stripes and blue eyes

**Swimmingpaw** - white tom with ginger tabby stripes and green eyes

**Jaypaw** - sleek gray tom with black paws and a black-ringed tail; blue eyes

**Icepaw** - black she-cat with a white muzzle, paws, and tail-tip, with ice-blue eyes

(FULL)

Queens:

**Streamfeather **- long-haired silver she-cat with dark gray stripes and gray eyes (mother of Swifttail's kits: Hawkkit and Icekit)

**Leafheart **- lovely gray-brown tabby she-cat with green-gold eyes (mother of Whitefur of ThunderClan's kit: Dappledkit)

**Lilyheart** - small golden she-cat with light brown paws and deep blue eyes (pregnant with Willowclaw's kits)

(FULL)

Kits:

**Hawkkit **- short-haired brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Icekit **- long-haired white gray she-cat with deep blue eyes

**Dappledkit** - pretty white she-cat with gray-brown, tabby-patterned splashes on her back, on the sides of her face, and on her tail-tip; green-gold eyes

(FULL)

Elders:

**Leafshine** - dark gray tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

(1-2 open)

**.**

**SHADOWCLAN**

Leader: **Midnightstar** - dark black tom with white paws and very dark amber eyes

Deputy: **Tanglefur** - brown tom with messy fur and amber eyes

Medicine Cat: **Cherryheart **- ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

_Apprentice: Raggedpaw_

Warriors:

**Marshclaw **- brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

_Apprentice: Icepaw_

**Darkpelt **- black tom with green eyes

**Pinesting** - brown tabby tom with a spiky tail and yellow eyes

**Quailfeather **- dark brown she-cat with a splash of gold on her chest and blue eyes

**Ashear **- black tom with silver ears and green eyes

**Russetfur **- dark ginger she-cat with dark amber eyes

**Ravenwing** - black she-cat with one white paw and yellow eyes

_Apprentice: Shadowpaw_

**Flameheart** - ginger tom with a white chest and tail-tip; green eyes

_Apprentice: Lionpaw_

**Scorchfern **- dark brown she-cat with black legs and green eyes

**Ratclaw **- dark gray tom with amber eyes

**Petalfur **- white she-cat with golden ear-tips and light blue eyes

**Bumblestripe** - long-haired white-and-cream she-cat with dark amber eyes

**Whiteheart** - black she-cat with a heart-shaped white spot on her chest

**Nightfur **- long-haired pure black she-cat with green eyes

(FULL)

Apprentices:

**Moonpaw** - silver-gray she-cat with a white tail-tip and ear-tips; amber eyes

**Lionpaw **- golden tom with dark amber eyes

**Raggedpaw **- brown tabby she-cat with ragged fur and green eyes

**Shadowpaw **- black she-cat with brown eyes

**Icepaw **- white she-cat with light blue eyes

**Nightpaw** - black she-cat with gray spots and sky-blue eyes

(FULL)

Queens:

**Berryclaw** - white she-cat with dark ginger patches and blue eyes (mother of Midnightstar's kits: Swampkit and Scarkit; also nursing Ivykit and Ashkit)

**Tigerlily** - pretty gray she-cat with deep blue eyes (mother of Moonkit, Fogkit, and Nightkit)

(FULL)

Kits:

**Swampkit** - mossy-brown tom with one green eye and one brown eye

**Scarkit** - light brown she-cat with a black tail and paws, and very dark amber eyes; has vivid scars criss-crossing down her back

**Ivykit** - pretty silver she-cat with black ears and white paws; minty-green eyes

**Ashkit **- smoky gray she-cat with amber eyes

**Moonkit** - pure black she-cat with blue eyes

**Fogkit** - gray tom with green eyes

**Nightkit** - black tom with deep blue eyes

(FULL)

Elders:

**Leafsong **- gray she-cat with white splotches and green eyes

**Sunfur** - ginger she-cat with green eyes

(FULL)


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Happy Easter, to those of you who celebrate it! :) And thanks for the cats. I still need a few more evil ones, though. And thanks to Scarheart of DarkClan, for the evil queen, Indigoswipe! I really liked her! :) I'd like the rest of the evil cats to be toms, though. I need at least... well, at least two more evil toms, though three or even four would be preferable.**

**Also, there are still more spots for warriors open in WindClan! I also need elders for RiverClan! And the evil, kittypet-hating, slightly stupid toms can be in any Clan (even if it's full of warriors) except for ThunderClan.**

**Oh, and an anonymous reviewer requested that Jaypaw and Icepaw of RiverClan have specific cats be their mentors: Mintheart for Jaypaw, and Whitefang for Icepaw. I gave Jaypaw to Mintheart, but it wouldn't work for Whitefang to have an apprentice (at least not yet), so I gave Icepaw to Leopardclaw instead. Hope you don't mind. **

**As for the rest of the apprentices, I gave them mentors that I thought would fit them the best: if they were energetic, then I gave them a mentor that could keep up with them, but if they were annoying, I gave them a calm, tolerant mentor that could handle them and teach them well.**

**Okay? :)**

**So, please submit more cats! Thanks! :) Once the allegiances are full and I have all the cats I need, I'll post the prologue, or maybe just an excerpt from the fic, as a special preview for you guys. **

**~Blazingstar**

* * *

**THUNDERCLAN**

Leader: **Ravenstar** - pure black she-cat with amber eyes, formerly a kittypet

Deputy: **Talonstrike** - light brown tom with darker tabby stripes and blue eyes

Medicine Cat: **Rainstorm **- silver-and-gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

_Apprentice: Mousepaw_

Warriors:

**Goldenstripe - **large golden tabby tom with emerald eyes, formerly a rogue cat

_Apprentice: Hawkpaw_

**Breezeheart **- tortoiseshell she-cat with hazel eyes, formerly a kittypet

**Iceblossom **- white she-cat with ice-blue eyes

_Apprentice: Meadowpaw_

**Forestpelt **- pure black tom with hazel eyes

**Brownthroat **- large light brown tom with a darker brown throat and chest; amber eyes; formerly a loner

_Apprentice: Blizzardpaw_

**Foxpelt** - reddish-ginger she-cat with blue eyes, formerly a rogue cat

**Whitefur **- snowy white tom with bright green eyes

_Apprentice: Pebblepaw_

**Lakefur **- blue-gray she-cat with ice-blue eyes

**Hawkstorm **- long-haired white tom

**Primrose **- pretty ginger tabby she-cat with brown eyes, formerly a kittypet

**Lightningclaw **- dark gold tom with lighter golden paws and tabby stripes; yellow-gold eyes

**Chillfur **- white she-cat with black patches and ice-blue eyes

**Frozenclaw **- white tom with a dash of black on his chest and hazel eyes

**Snowflight **- pure white she-cat with ice-blue eyes

(FULL)

Apprentices:

******Pebblepaw - **light golden she-cat with a dark brown throat and chest; pale blue eyes

******Mousepaw **- small light brown tom with white paws and amber eyes

******Meadowpaw** - pretty light golden she-cat with a white chest, paws, and underbelly; deep chocolate-brown eyes

**Hawkpaw **- large dark brown tom with bright yellow eyes, formerly a kittypet

**Blizzardpaw** - brown tom with splashes of white; blue eyes

(FULL)

Queens:

**Snowfeather** - gorgeous snow-white she-cat with long fur and emerald eyes (mother of Talonstrike's kits: Otterkit, Icekit, and Petalkit)

**Goldenlash** - small, light yellow tabby she-cat with amber eyes (mother of Frozenclaw's kits: Fallenkit, Spottedkit, Barkkit, and Flarekit)

(FULL)

Kits:

**Fallenkit **- light gray she-cat with black tabby stripes and green eyes

**Spottedkit **- large black-and-white splotched tom with amber eyes

**Barkkit **- large brown tom with a white underbelly, white paws, and green eyes

**Flarekit **- long-haired ginger she-cat with amber eyes

**Otterkit **- dark brown she-cat with a white chest and green eyes

**Icekit **- white she-cat with blue-green eyes

**Petalkit **- brown she-cat with white paws and ice-blue eyes

(FULL)

Elders:

**Stormpelt** - dark gray tom with darker gray paws and blue eyes

**Leaftail** - light brown she-cat with a long feathery tail, deep green eyes, and a silver-tinted muzzle

(FULL)

**.**

**WINDCLAN**

Leader: **Featherstar** - light gray she-cat with white paws and pale blue eyes

Deputy: **Swiftfoot **- long-limbed dark gray tom with intense green eyes

Medicine Cat: **Hollylight **- pretty silver she-cat with emerald-green eyes and white forepaws

_Apprentice: Brooksong_

Warriors:

**Hawkstorm **- black tom with a gray underbelly and paws, and dark green eyes

**Mistflight **- light gray tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Breezeclaw **- dark gray tom with long curved claws and green eyes

_Apprentice: Violetpaw_

**Shadowstorm **- jet-black tom with brown paws and amber eyes

_Apprentice: Pouncepaw_

**Stormheart **- dark gray tabby tom with a white underbelly and chest, with bright green eyes

_Apprentice: Raypaw_

******Flurryfoot** - silvery-gray she-cat with white paws and amber eyes

**Swifttalon - **brown-and-tan tom with amber eyes

_Apprentice: Brightpaw_

**Silverwing **- sleek silver-gray she-cat with darker flecks and bright blue eyes

**Snowheart **- snow-white tabby tom with gray streaks and bright blue eyes

**Goldenstorm** - sand-colored she-cat with amber eyes

(1-5 open)

Apprentices:

**Brooksong** - pretty black, brown, and white calico she-cat with dark blue eyes; apprentice to the medicine cat

**Brightpaw **- pretty pale ginger she-cat with bright green eyes

**Pouncepaw **- dark brown tom with green eyes

**Raypaw** - large tan tom with a silver tail, white paws, and amber eyes

**Violetpaw** - tiny black she-cat with cold blue eyes

(FULL)

Queens:

**Mistyshine **- misty gray she-cat with pretty blue eyes (mother of Breezeclaw's kits: Morningkit and Emberkit)

**Dapplesun **- pale golden she-cat with dapples of golden-brown; amber eyes (mother of Stormheart's kits: Fernkit, Breezekit, and Russetkit)

(FULL)

Kits:

**Morningkit **- pale cream she-cat with shy green eyes

**Emberkit **- pretty pale ginger she-cat, with dapples of darker ginger that look like embers; green eyes

**Fernkit **- brown she-cat with a white chest and underbelly; beautiful green eyes

**Breezekit **- dark gray tabby tom with stormy-blue eyes

**Russetkit **- dark brown she-cat with hazel eyes

(FULL)

Elders:

**Lionclaw** - pale golden tom with yellow eyes

**Lightfeather** - long-haired bright golden she-cat with green eyes

(FULL)

**.**

**RIVERCLAN**

Leader: **Dawnstar** - light ginger she-cat with a white underbelly and blue eyes **_(MAIN)_**

Deputy: **Whitefang** - pure white tom with dark yellow eyes **_(MAIN)_**

Medicine Cat: **Mintheart** - pretty light gray tabby she-cat with a white chest and legs; pale green eyes

_Apprentice: Jaypaw_

Warriors:

**Riverstream **- cream-and-gray she-cat with dark amber eyes

**Foxtail **- ginger tom with white paws and blue eyes

**Lionstrike **- golden-brown tom with pale gold dapples along his back and emerald-green eyes

_Apprentice: Swimmingpaw_

**Silentbreeze **- pure white she-cat with green eyes

**Nightmist **- black she-cat with cream paws, a cream swirl along her tail, and yellow-gold eyes

_Apprentice: Waterpaw_

**Stormclaw** - dark stormy-gray tom with green eyes _**(MAIN)**_

**Swifttail **- large tom with short brown fur and yellow eyes

_Apprentice: Petalpaw_

**Talonstorm** - large smoky-gray tom with black spots and dark eyes

**Sandpelt** - creamy-brown tom with a white-tipped tail and paws; green eyes

**Leopardclaw **- black she-cat with bright green eyes

_Apprentice: Icepaw_

**Willowclaw **- dark gray tom with amber eyes

**Stormcall **- mottled dark gray, brown, and black tom with pale gray-blue eyes

_Apprentice: Leopardpaw_

**Rapidshade - **dark gray she-cat with a bluish back, paws, and ears; stunning blue eyes

_Apprentice: Smolderpaw_

**Oakbreeze** - silver tom with a black spot over one of his brown eyes

**Silvermoon** - silver she-cat with black dapples and yellow eyes

**Wavebreeze** - light gray tom with blue-green eyes

(FULL)

Apprentices:

**Petalpaw **- small golden-brown tabby she-cat with petal-like cream markings and emerald-green eyes

**Leopardpaw **- dappled golden she-cat with cream paws and yellow-gold eyes

**Smolderpaw **- black tom with a golden muzzle and chest; emerald-green eyes

**Waterpaw** - white tom with ginger tabby stripes and blue eyes

**Swimmingpaw** - white tom with ginger tabby stripes and green eyes

**Jaypaw** - sleek gray tom with black paws and a black-ringed tail; blue eyes

**Icepaw** - black she-cat with a white muzzle, paws, and tail-tip, with ice-blue eyes

(FULL)

Queens:

**Indigoswipe** - pure black she-cat with startling purplish-blue eyes (mother of Talonstorm's kit: Pumakit)

**Streamfeather **- long-haired silver she-cat with dark gray stripes and gray eyes (mother of Swifttail's kits: Hawkkit and Icekit)

**Leafheart **- lovely gray-brown tabby she-cat with green-gold eyes (mother of Whitefur of ThunderClan's kit: Dappledkit)

**Lilyheart** - small golden she-cat with light brown paws and deep blue eyes (pregnant with Willowclaw's kits)

(FULL)

Kits:

**Pumakit** - black she-cat with gray paws and dark eyes

**Hawkkit **- short-haired brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Icekit **- long-haired white gray she-cat with deep blue eyes

**Dappledkit** - pretty white she-cat with gray-brown tabby-patterned splashes on her back, on the sides of her face, and on her tail-tip; green-gold eyes

(FULL)

Elders:

**Leafshine** - dark gray tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

(1-2 open)

**.**

**SHADOWCLAN**

Leader: **Midnightstar** - dark black tom with white paws and very dark amber eyes

Deputy: **Tanglefur** - brown tom with messy fur and amber eyes

Medicine Cat: **Cherryheart **- ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

_Apprentice: Raggedpaw_

Warriors:

**Marshclaw **- brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

_Apprentice: Icepaw_

**Darkpelt **- black tom with green eyes

**Pinesting** - brown tabby tom with a spiky tail and yellow eyes

**Quailfeather **- dark brown she-cat with a splash of gold on her chest and blue eyes

_Apprentice: Moonpaw_

**Ashear **- black tom with silver ears and green eyes

**Russetfur **- dark ginger she-cat with dark amber eyes

**Ravenwing** - black she-cat with one white paw and yellow eyes

_Apprentice: Shadowpaw_

**Flameheart** - ginger tom with a white chest and tail-tip; green eyes

_Apprentice: Lionpaw_

**Scorchfern **- dark brown she-cat with black legs and green eyes

**Ratclaw **- dark gray tom with amber eyes

_Apprentice: Nightpaw_

**Petalfur **- white she-cat with golden ear-tips and light blue eyes

**Bumblestripe** - long-haired white-and-cream she-cat with dark amber eyes

**Whiteheart** - black she-cat with a heart-shaped white spot on her chest

**Nightfur **- long-haired pure black she-cat with green eyes

(FULL)

Apprentices:

**Moonpaw** - silver-gray she-cat with a white tail-tip and ear-tips; amber eyes

**Lionpaw **- golden tom with dark amber eyes

**Raggedpaw **- brown tabby she-cat with ragged fur and green eyes

**Shadowpaw **- black she-cat with brown eyes

**Icepaw **- white she-cat with light blue eyes

**Nightpaw** - black she-cat with gray spots and sky-blue eyes

(FULL)

Queens:

**Berryclaw** - white she-cat with dark ginger patches and blue eyes (mother of Midnightstar's kits: Swampkit and Scarkit; also nursing Ivykit and Ashkit)

**Tigerlily** - pretty gray she-cat with deep blue eyes (mother of Moonkit, Fogkit, and Nightkit)

(FULL)

Kits:

**Swampkit** - mossy-brown tom with one green eye and one brown eye

**Scarkit** - light brown she-cat with a black tail and paws, and very dark amber eyes; has vivid scars criss-crossing down her back

**Ivykit** - pretty silver she-cat with black ears and white paws; minty-green eyes

**Ashkit **- smoky gray she-cat with amber eyes

**Moonkit** - pure black she-cat with blue eyes

**Fogkit** - gray tom with green eyes

**Nightkit** - black tom with deep blue eyes

(FULL)

Elders:

**Leafsong **- gray she-cat with white splotches and green eyes

**Sunfur** - ginger she-cat with green eyes

(FULL)


End file.
